Beautiful
by Lexen
Summary: After the war, Draco and Luna have a conversation about thestrals.


**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. J.K. Rowling created it all, and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction.**

**AN****: I have no beta, and all mistakes are mine. This story was written as a gift for Gamma Orionis and is an entry for the "Legendary Gods and Goddesses" competition on HPFC for the "Chandra" category. This story takes place after the final battle. It is AU in that Draco and Luna, among others, returned to Hogwarts for their "eighth year." Also, I have altered the death of Vincent Crabbe slightly in saying that Draco witnessed Vincent's death before Harry saved him. My thinking is that, though Draco probably witnessed other deaths, both muggle and magical, before Vincent's, Vincent's death is the first one that was truly "real" to him, thus allowing him to see thestrals. Draco and Luna may be a bit OOC, but I think the war would have changed them both, especially Draco. **

"You can see thestrals now too." The voice came from over Draco's shoulder, and he turned to see Luna Lovegood approaching his chair in the deserted library. He had books about thestrals spread over the table and drawings portraying the creatures in a stack beside him. He moved to cover the drawings, but Luna was too quick and picked them up.

"These are very good. When did you start drawing?"

Luna's question was so clear; such a change from her usual confused ramblings, that Draco was startled into answering her.

"I didn't even know I could draw. But after the war, Mother suggested I find something to occupy myself until Hogwarts reopened. She offered me one of her sketchbooks. I've been drawing ever since." He paused, hardly believing he was actually having a conversation with Luna. "I just drew things around the manor. Then, I came back here, and I saw the thestrals. I can't seem to stop drawing them."

Luna smiled at the drawings. "They're beautiful creatures." Draco nodded absently, eyes flicking back to the images in the open books, trying to figure out how to make his pictures more realistic.

"It was Vincent Crabbe, wasn't it? He's the reason you can see thestrals now."

For the second time in five minutes, Luna startled Draco. He knew exactly what she was asking and felt oddly compelled to answer her.

He swallowed with difficulty around a sudden lump in his throat. "Yes. It's odd. I witnessed so many terrible things, even more than a few murders, during the war. But they were never real in the way that Vincent's death was. He used _Fiendfyre_. I told him not to, but he did it anyway. Potter, Granger, and Weasley got me out of there along with Gregory Goyle, but Vincent burned to death in front of me." Draco swallowed again, turning away from Luna's sympathetic grey eyes. "People talk about Vincent like he was my minion. They don't seem to think me capable of having friends or him capable of being a friend. But he was my friend. There was so much more to Vincent than they ever knew."

Slender, smooth hands were suddenly covering his own. Luna smiled into his shocked face.

"Draco, why don't we go meet the thestral herd? They're very friendly once they become familiar with you. Hagrid asked if I could help him out some with tending them. There have been several new foals born in the past few months, and the babies need special care. It would also give you a chance to study them more closely and improve your drawings."

For a moment, Draco thought it over. Before the war, he would never even have considered being seen with Luna Lovegood. But that was before she was imprisoned in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, before he had been tasked with taking her food and seeing her in chains with him powerless to free her. It was something he never wanted to see again.

And now, they both saw thestrals.

Abruptly, Draco stood up and saw to putting his books away. Luna immediately moved to help. It wasn't until they had arrived at Hagrid's hut and Draco held a young orphaned thestral foal in his lap as he fed it milk from a bottle that Luna spoke again as she fed her own thestral.

"Draco, tell me about Vincent Crabbe."

For a moment, he was silent. Then, quietly stroking the foal, he began to talk.

**Please read and review!**


End file.
